


Pencil Power

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy figures she can slay tests, too.  For kerrykhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencil Power

Giles looked at the pencils that Buffy had arrayed on the table. "I'm not quite certain I see the purpose of this endeavor," he said.

"It makes total sense," Buffy said. "You know that experiment we did last week to see which pencils broke the most during slayage?"

"Well, yes--"

"These are the ones that survived the test," she said. "Now it's time to figure out which of these are the luckiest."

"Buffy," he said, "I understand that you've been doing well on your exams. You needn't worry so much about the SATs."

"Yeah," Buffy said, "but why take chances?"


End file.
